Kingdom Hearts Lion King
by twilighttimefan
Summary: AU Roxas, the new prince to the pridelands can't wait to be king but how soon does he really wish it? Akuroku, implied HayRoku. Yaoi. Implied mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Lion King. These belong to Disney and Square Enix._

**Chapter 1:**

As the sun rose on the African savannah, the silence of the night ended with the sounds of animals of all sizes, from the large African elephant to the crawling lizards, marching towards a mutual destination. The beasts were all situated around a rock that stretched to the sky and had a cliff protruding from midway.

Atop the cliff stood a proud lion with a dark brown mane, overlooking the animals not with hunger but almost with a calm air of wisdom. A periwinkle feathered hornbill landed and the paws of the lion and proceeded to bow. The lion bowed its head in acknowledgement.

The beasts began to part as a female baboon made her way towards the rock, a large stick with fruit hanging atop it rested in the simian's hands. The baboon bowed in thanks to each animal she passed and as she reached the top of the cliff she hugged the lion as if embracing an old friend.

The baboon turned her gaze to a cave that sat between where the cliff met the rock face. Within the outcropping sat another lighter furred lion, with a blond mane spiked atop its head and around its neck. In the lion's paws slept a young golden cub with a tuft of blond spiked hair.

The cub turned towards the baboon lifter he stick to shake the fruit atop the cub. The cub reached up his paws in an attempt to bat at the strange rattling fruit. The baboon broke open the fruit and smeared the pastes from inside across the lion cub's forehead. She then proceeded to cover the cub in dust causing the young kitten to sneeze.

His parents smiled and nudged noses in happiness. The baboon gently picked up the cub, making sure she securely had hold of his tail. She smiled as she carried the cub back to the edge of the cliff where the animals continued to wait below.

The baboon lifted the cub into the air in which the animals responded by stamping and making noise as if cheering. The cub looked down, unaware of what had just transpired and the clouds parted to let the sun shine down upon the kitten. The two older lions watched on in pride as the newest prince was welcomed and accepted into the world.

A mouse scurried out of its hole, sniffing around cautiously when a large paw slammed down upon it. The paw lifted with the mouse's tail trapped between the paw's toes. The mouse was raised to meet the face of a dark grey lion with a silver spiked mane. The mouse squeaked in fright and flailed in an attempt to escape.

"Life's not fair is it?" the lion questioned the mouse, "you see I, well I, shall never be king, and you, shall never live to see the light of another day. Adieu!" The lion raised the mouse to his open jaws when a voice that always irked him, interrupted.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" The lion turned to see a periwinkle hornbill looking up at him with scorn.

The lion sighed, "What do you want?" he asked in contempt.

The hornbill bowed, "I'm here to announce that King Leon's on his way," he informed "so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning"

During this time the mouse had manages to slip out from underneath the lion's paw and scurry back into a hole in the rock face. "Oh now look Zexion, you made me lose my lunch" the lion grumbled.

"Hah, you'll lose more than your lunch when the king gets through with you," the bird jibed "he's as angry as a hippo with a hernia"

The lion sneered, "Ooh I quiver with fear" his grin turned malicious as he stalked towards the hornbill. Zexion hopped backwards as the lion advanced.

"Now Xemnas don't look at me that way," the hornbill warned in fear "Help!" he shouted as Xemnas closed his jaws around the bird, almost swallowing him whole.

"Xemnas" growled a deep voice. Xemnas turned to face a larger lion with a dark brown mane, but could not answer with his mouth full. "Drop him"

Zexion's beak popped out from between Xemnas's lips. "Impeccable timing your majesty" he commended. Xemnas spat the bird out and Zexion grumbled in disgust at his saliva-covered wings.

Xemnas stalked up to the larger lion. "Well if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners" Xemnas mocked.

The lion ignored the comment "Cloud and I did not see you at the presentation with Roxas" the lion snarled.

Xemnas faked concern "that was today?" he questioned, "oh I feel simply awful" as he emphasized with dragging his claws down the rock face. "Must have slipped my mind"

Zexion jumped forward, "yes well as slippery as your mind may be" he flapped off the ground close to Xemnas face, "as the king's only brother you should have been first in line" Zexion reprimanded. Xemnas snapped his jaws causing Zexion to leap back and hide behind the larger lion's right front leg.

"Well I was first in line," Xemnas pointed out "until the little hairball was born"

"That hairball is my son" the larger lion replied lowering his head to meet Xemnas gaze, following it as he raised his head, "and your future king"

"Oh I shall have to practice my curtsey" Xemnas mocked walking away.

"Don't turn your back on me Xemnas," the brown manned lion snarled.

"Oh no Leon," Xemnas retorted "perhaps it is you who shouldn't turn your back on me"

Leon roared in anger, running up to face Xemnas "is that a challenge?" he questioned. Xemnas remained calm and relaxed.

"Temper, temper, I wouldn't dream of challenging you" he amended.

Zexion jumped forward "pity, why not?" he asked.

Xemnas lowered his head once more to match Zexion's height and smirked causing the hornbill to cringe "well as far as brains go I got the lions share," he lifted his head to gaze at Leon "but when it comes to brute strength" he paused before moving by and looking back over his shoulder "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the dream pool" with that he lumbered off.

Zexion waddled forward "there's one in every family sire, two in mine and they always seem to ruin special occasions" he flew up to Leon's shoulder.

"What am I going to do with him?" Leon asked in concern.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug" Zexion joked.

"Zexion!" Leon growled playfully.

"And just think, whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him" Zexion continued with a smirk as Leon chuckled.

**A/N: BIG THANK YOU TO RIKUANIMELOVERBUTLER!**

**She is my new beta reader and did such a great job!**

**So ya here's my next fanfic I hope you enjoyed. Please R/R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Lion King. These belong to Disney and Square Enix.

Chapter 2:

Many years past and one night in a baobab tree, not far from the rock known as pride rock by the lions, Naminé the baboon was painting a picture on the trunk high up, in a small area at the top, where the branches sprouted out. The colors used came from the pastes of the fruit that grew on the tree.

Naminé mumbled and chuckled as she gazed at the painting of the new prince. She finished with a stroke of her thumb above the picture just as she had done at the birthing ceremony of Roxas. "Roxas" she whispered with a bright smile. Dawn was near at pride rock and the now older Roxas ran to the edge of the cliff to see the sun had almost risen. He grinned in excite and raced back to the cave where the sleeping pride lay.

"Dad, dad!" he began calling out "c'mon dad we gotta go". He attempted to jump and maneuver his way through the horde of lions, all the way to the back of the cave, making hurried apologies to any of the lioness's tails he may have stepped on.

He reached the sleeping king and began nudging him and pulling at his ear "dad, dad…" Roxas persisted, while this continued Queen Cloud had already awoken and was grumbling to his husband.

"Your son is awake" he chuckled.

"Before sunrise, he's your son" King Leon retorted. Roxas, finally tired of yelling, ran his head into his dad's. "You promised" Roxas growled.

Leon cracked one eye open to meet a very impatient Roxas wearing a scowl. "Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up" he acknowledged, "Yeah!" Roxas shouted in excitement as Leon let out a loud yawn. Roxas ran outside once more and looked back to see his parents following. He ran to his "mother" and began weaving through Cloud's legs. Cloud smiled and nudged Roxas's bottom to encourage him to catch up with Leon as he watched on with amusement.

Leon led Roxas to the very top of pride rock, higher that the cliff in which Roxas had been presented on years ago. The sun had just broken the horizon and was casting the savannah in a deep red, making Roxas's golden pelt shine; "Look Roxas" Leon instructed directing his gaze to the grassland below. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom"

"Wow" Roxas exclaimed in wonder.

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the setting sun" Leon educated "one day Roxas, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new king"

"And it will all be mine?" asked Roxas with wide eyes.

"Everything" the king confirmed.

"Wow, everything the light touches" Roxas whispered in awe, "What about the dark shadowy place?"

"That's beyond our borders, The Land That Never Was" Leon answered with a dark tone "you must never go there Roxas"

"But I thought a king could do whatever he wants" Roxas questioned.

"Well there's more to being king than getting your way all the time" Leon pointed out.

"There's more?" Roxas asked with curiosity.

"Roxas" Leon chuckled.

Leon led Roxas down to the grasslands where the antelope were grazing. "Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance" Leon continued to instruct. "As king you need to understand that balance, respect all the creatures from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope"

"But dad, don't we eat the antelope?" Roxas asked with confusion.

"Yes Roxas but let me explain" Leon pleaded "when we die our bodies become the grass and the antelope eat the grass and so we are all connected in the great circle of life"

Just as Leon finished, Zexion flew down to perch on a nearby rock. "Good morning sire" he greeted.

"Good morning Zexion" Leon returned.

"Just checking in with the morning report" Zexion informed.

"Fire away," Leon commanded.

"Well the buzz from the bees is…" as Zexion, continued with his report, Roxas decided to entertain himself by stalking a bug that kept escaping. Leon upon noticing continued to pretend to listen to Zexion as he turned to Roxas, "What are you doing son?" he whispered with curiosity.

"Pouncing" Roxas answered, looking down at his opened paws in frustration as he realized he had once again missed the bug.

Leon leaned down to Roxas's level, "then let a pro show you how it's done," he growled with pride.

"…I told the elephants to forget it but they can't…" Zexion continued to yammer on oblivious to his lack of audience.

"Zexion would you turn around?" the king inquired.

"Yes sire, as I was saying…" Zexion continued.

"Stay low to the ground," Leon instructed. At this point Zexion finally took noticed and looked over his shoulder to see Leon crouched down low next to Roxas.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Pouncing lesson" Leon informed.

"Oh yes, very good, pouncing. Pouncing!" Zexion squawked. "Oh no sire you can't be serious" Leon motion Zexion to turn around again as he groaned. "This is so humiliating"

"Do not make a sound," Leon whispered to Roxas.

"What are you telling him Leon?" Zexion demanded. When he was met with silence he dared to look over his shoulder and found himself alone,"Leon? Roxas?" Zexion cringed and yelped as he was suddenly tackled by a blond blur.

Leon laughed, "That's very good" he praised Roxas. Roxas ran back as Zexion was left on his back. The earth crumbled behind him causing Zexion to turn to meet the beady eyes of a groundhog.

"Zexion" the groundhog saluted.

"Yes?" Zexion asked.

"News from the underground" the groundhog informed. Leon was busy with Roxas at the moment "Now this time-"

"Sire!" shouted Zexion "Hyenas! In the pride lands" Leon looked up in frustration.

"Zexion, take Roxas home" Leon commanded.

"Aw dad can't I come?" Roxas begged.

"No son" Leon answered with authority and ran off leaving no room for argument.

"I never get to go anywhere," Roxas complained.

Zexion smiled in humor "oh young master, one day you'll be king" he reminded "then you can chase those mangy slobbering stupid vultures from dawn until dusk"

**A/N**

**Hey sorry for the late update I've been busy with exams and thankfully it is now summer vacay. Again no garuntees that this will b finished by the time I leave for University. AND I'VE RUN OUT OF PAGES IN MY JOURNAL! NOOOOOO!**

**Quick thing I want to apologize for and I'm super embarassaed but, my beta reader you know RikuAnimeloverButler. Ya her, well it turns out she is actually a he. ^^; God that's embarssing I'M SO SORRY RIKU-KUN! He is an awesome beta reader none the less and I am forever greatful to him. Thank you for following all my stories. :3**

**Shout Outs! (Other than Riku Kun)**

**E.M. Fiction: I have a feeling you're also the "guest" considering you both wrote word for word the same thing. Anyways just a heads up that I am glad you are enjoying the story but a warning that like most of my stories written like this it will start off just like the original but halfway through I will add in maybe some extra characters or a slight change to the plot just because that's why I write these. To tell a different take on the original in a "what could have happened" kind of idea, otherwise the story would be kind of boring. I'm also, if you've noticed by this point, avoiding songs. I just find that yes disney does amazing songs but for writing all they do is just sing about what the characters have already mentioned or are emphasizing their feelings which as one of my friends once told me, "a good writer can do this in their writing with out songs" Thank you again for the review.**

**Guest: I apologize if I was wrong and you are not E.M. Fiction as well if you aren't I still have the same message for you as written above.**

**Thanks again everyone who's following and favoriting. **

**Please R/R**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or The Lion King. These belong to Disney and Square Enix.

Chapter 3:

Xemnas kicked away a bone from atop the rock within an overhang. Roxas came running. "Hey Uncle Xemnas, guess what!" he asked.

"I despise guessing games," Xemnas snarled.

"I'm going to be king of pride rock" Roxas crowed.

"Oh goodie" Xemnas replied with mocked enthusiasm.

Roxas trotted up to the edge of the cliff. "My dad just finished showing me the whole kingdom" Roxas informed "and I'm going to rule it all, heh heh.

Xemnas was hunched under the overhang as he watched the young lion, resisting the urge to push the cub off the ledge. "Yes well, forgive me for not leaping for joy, bad back you know" he grumbled. Roxas ran over and climbed on to Xemnas's head.

"Hey Uncle Xemnas, when I'm king, what will that make you?" Roxas asked.

"A monkey's uncle" Xemnas growled.

Roxas laughed, rolling off of Xemnas "you're so weird" he joked.

Xemnas grinned maliciously, "You have no idea" he responded secretly. "So your father showed you the whole kingdom did he?"

"Everything"

"He didn't show you The Land That Never Was on the northern border did him?" Xemnas inquired.

"Well, no" Roxas answered in disdain "he says I can't go there"

"And he's absolutely right," Xemnas confirmed, "it's far too dangerous, only the bravest lions go there" he hid a smirk as he knew this would only encourage the blond.

"Well I'm brave" Roxas pointed out "what's out there anyways?"

"Oh no Roxas, I'm sorry but I just can't tell you" Xemnas retorted.

Roxas frowned "why not?"

"Roxas, Roxas, I'm only looking out for my favorite nephew" Xemnas lied.

"Yeah right" Roxas scoffed "I'm your only nephew"

"All the more reason for me to protect you," Xemnas assured "an elephant graveyard is no place for young princes- oops!" he covered his mouth with his paw, hiding his smirk, knowing he had finally sealed the deal.

"An elephant what?" Roxas asked, eyes wide "Whoa!"

"Oh I've said too much" Xemnas faked concern, "well I suppose you would have found out sooner or later, you being so clever. Promise me Roxas, promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place" Xemnas knew that Roxas may be his brother's son but that also meant he had Xemnas's blood in him as well, which meant he would more than likely take after him in being a trouble maker.

Smirking Roxas replied, "no problem"

"There's a good lad," Xemnas praised "you run along now and have fun, and remember" Roxas stopped to look back as he was leaving, "it's our little secret"

Roxas ran down to where the lionesses were resting. "Hey Hayner" Roxas greeted his best friend.

"Hey Rox," Hayner greeted as his mother licked the top of his head.

Roxas leaned forward to whisper in Hayner's ear. "C'mon, I just heard about this really great place!"

"Oh I'm so there!" answered Hayner.

"Ah, ah, ah" scolded Hayner's mom, Tifa. "You still need your bath"

"And it's time for yours" Cloud laughed as he picked Roxas up.

"Mom!" Roxas whined, "Mom, you're messing up my mane," Roxas ignored Hayner when he claimed Roxas's "mane" was nothing more than loose fur. "Okay, okay" Roxas leapt out of Cloud's paws "can we go now? Please?"

"So where are we going?" Hayner asked, "It better not be some place lame" Roxas frowned.

"No, it's really cool, I promise" Roxas assured.

"So where is this really cool place" Cloud asked, knowing Roxas was notorious for getting in trouble, especially with Hayner.

"Oh, uh around the water hole" Roxas lied.

"The water hole?" Hayner grimaced "What's so great about the water hole?"

"I'll show you when we get there" Roxas growled through his teeth.

"Oh" answered Hayner, catching on. "Uh, mom can I go with Roxas?"

"Hmm what do you think Cloud?" Tifa asked Roxas's mom.

"Well…" Cloud pretended to think.

"Please!" begged Hayner and Roxas with large grins.

"It's all right with me" Cloud accepted.

"Yeah!" Hayner and Roxas cheered bounding away.

"As long as Zexion goes with you," Cloud added.

That brought the cubs to a shuttering halt. "Oh, not Zexion" Roxas groaned to Hayner.

Soon enough, the hornbill was leading the two lion cubs to the water hole. "Step lively" Zexion instructed, "The sooner we get to the water hole the sooner we can leave"

"So where are we really going?" Hayner asked Roxas quietly so the hornbill wouldn't overhear.

"An elephant graveyard" Roxas whispered.

"Wow!" Hayner exclaimed.

"Shh," Roxas hissed, "Zexion" he nodded to the bird ahead.

"Right," Hayner confirmed, cringing, "So, how we gonna ditch the dodo?" Roxas began to explain.

Zexion noticed the cubs straying behind and whispering excitedly to each other. He smirked and flew down. "Oh just look at you two" he crowed, "Little seeds of romance blossoming in the savannah. Your parents will be so thrilled, what with you being betrothed and all"

"Be what?" Roxas questioned.

"Betrothed" Zexion repeated, "Intended, affianced"

"Meaning?" asked Hayner.

"One day you two are going to be married" Zexion clarified ecstatically.

"Yuck!" Roxas cried while Hayner scowled in disgust. "I can't marry him," Roxas whispered to Zexion "I mean, I know my mom and dad are both guys, but I don't rolls that way. Plus he's my best friend"

"Ya," Hayner confirmed, "it would be just too weird"

Zexion frowned, "well sorry to burst your bubble, but you two don't have a choice," Zexion argued "it's a tradition going back generations"

"Well when I'm king that'll be the first thing to go" Roxas spat back.

Zexion smirked "not so long as I'm around" Zexion pointed out.

"Well in that case you're fired" Roxas smirked.

"Hmm" Zexion smiled "nice try but only the king can do that"

"Well he's the future king" Hayner pointed out.

"Ya, so you have to do what I tell you" Roxas poked Zexion's chest.

"Not yet I don't" Zexion retorted "and with an attitude like that you're shaping up to be a petty king indeed"

"Well not the way I see it" Roxas spat, with that Hayner and him ran into the large herd of hippos grazing by the water hole.

"Hey!" Zexion yelled, chasing after them.

Zexion searched from above for any golden fur, but all he could see was grey. He perched down between the hippos' legs. At that moment Roxas signaled Hayner to poke one of the hippo's legs with an unsheathed claw, startling the large mammal, causing it to fall onto the unsuspecting hornbill.

"Excuse me madam, but get off" Zexion commanded "Roxas? Hayner?"

**A/N **

**Okay so I know it's been months since I last updated but I have good excuses. I was getting over my first hater for some of my works. I am also currently in summer school so I haven't had time to type up my work however I can tell you that I am halfway done the story in my journal. I've also recently entered some drama between friends and it's kind of screwing me up emotionally. However I can tell you that (no promises because we know how well I keep those) come August I will definitely have more free time to type this story up. I really want to have this completed before I leave at the end of August to the opposite end of the country for university. Thank you so much to all my loyal followers who put up with my...unfaithfulness? **

**Please keep those reviews coming if you do I will bring in a guest next time. First person who reviews gets to choose said guest. It doesn't even have to be KH related although a warning I'm very limited when it comes to anime I have a list going right now made by my friends to complete for them. Check out my profile for my list. Thanks again!**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**DarkRoxas91: I apologize for missing you in chapter 2 shout outs but thank you so much for the review!**

**TRON0602: Thank you so much for the awesome review I hope you enjoyed this one as much as the last one!**

**Oh and Once again THANK YOU RIKUANIMELOVERBUTLER!**

**You guys should totally check out his work he's an amazing author :3**

**ttyl-Twilichan**

**Please R/R**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: _I don't own __**Kingdom Hearts**__ or __**The Lion King**__. These belong to Disney and Square Enix._

Warning: **Violence?**

Chapter 4:

"Alright it worked" Roxas cheered as the two cubs made their way to The Land That Never Was.

"We lost him," Hayner laughed.

"I am a genius" Roxas crowed.

"Hey genius it was my idea" Hayner argued.

"Ya but I pulled it off" Roxas shot back with a smirk.

"With my help" Hayner retorted.

"Oh ya?" Roxas challenged and with that he leapt on top of Hayner sending them tumbling "oomph"

"Hm" Hayner moaned in satisfaction "pinned ya"

Roxas growled, "Let me up, ha!" he shouted tumbling once more, sending them down a hill.

"Pinned ya again" Hayner teased, landing on Roxas once more. The cubs gasped as a large puff of steam rose out of the earth beside them. Their eyes widened and grins spread across their snouts.

"This is it, we made it" Roxas confirmed. They climbed up a nearby bone, "Whoa!" they exclaimed gazing at an elephant's skull. They looked out across the bone-covered land.

"It's so creepy" Hayner laughed.

"Ya aren't it great?" Roxas whispered as if they would be overheard.

"We could get in so much trouble" Hayner joked.

"I know" Roxas growled playfully.

Hayner made his way over to the skull again, the size larger than the two cubs combined. "I wonder if its brains are still in it." Hayner questioned.

"Only one way to know" Roxas pointed out, "c'mon let's check it out"

"The only checking you'll do is to check out of here" the cubs jumped as Zexion landed nearby with a scowl.

"Aw, man" Roxas groaned in annoyance.

"We're way beyond the border" Zexion squawked.

"Look, Banana Beak's scared" Hayner jibed.

"Its mister Banana Beak to you fuzzy" Zexion scolded, poking Hayner's snout with his wing, "and right now we're in very real danger" Zexion glanced around as if something would jump out at him for even mentioning the word danger.

"Danger?" Roxas questioned "Hah! I look on the wild side I laugh in the face of danger, ha, ha, ha"

His laugh was echoed from the skull causing Roxas to cower back. Three Hyenas climbed down; a female and two male.

"Well, well, well Marley what have we hear?" the female asked.

"Hmm, I don't know Larxene, what do you think Vexen?" answered the Hyena known as Marley. The third Hyena, Vexen, began to laugh hysterically. "That's what I was thinking, a couple of trespassers"

"And quite by accident, let me assure you" Zexion tried to amend "simple navigational error"

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, I know you" Larxene smirked "you're Mufasa's little stooge"

"I madam, am the king's major domo" Zexion corrected pulling his tail feathers out from under Larxene's paw.

"And that you make you?" Marley pressed as he and Vexen circled the cubs and hornbill.

"Future king" Roxas spat, thinking it would make them back down.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Larxene queried.

"You can't do anything to me" Roxas growled.

"Technically they can" Zexion corrected, "We are on their land"

"But Zexion, you told me they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid vultures" Roxas reminded as Zexion gestured for him to stop talking.

"Exnay on the upidstay" Zexion mumbled.

"Hey! Marley challenged, "Who are you calling upidstay?" he leaned into Zexion's face. Zexion avoided eye contact.

"Oh look at the sun, it's time to go" Zexion excused as he motioned the cubs to run.

"What's the hurry?" Larxene questioned, blocking their path of escape "we'd love to have you stick around for dinner"

"Ya" Marley supported, "we could have whatever lion is around" he burst out laughing thinking he was quite witty.

"Wait, I got one" Larxene interrupted "make mine a cub sandwich, what ya think?" they continued to laugh hysterically when Vexen began to frantically making unnatural sounds.

"What Vexen?" Larxene questioned annoyed. Something caught Marley's eye.

"Hey did we make this meal to go?" Marley asked.

"No? Why?" Larxene asked as if Marley was going to make another joke.

"Cause there it goes" Marley shouted gesturing to the fleeing cubs.

Roxas and Hayner came to a stop in a clearing. "Did we lose them?" Hayner asked.

"I think so" Roxas answered "where's Zexion?" Zexion had been snatched by the hyenas, which were now sitting near a geyser. Marley picked up Zexion by the tips of his wings and proceeded to dance him towards the steaming hole.

"And the major domo bird, happily hopped all the way to the birdie boiler" Marley chanted.

"Oh no, not the birdie boiler" Zexion screamed as he was plunged into the hole and a burst of steam sent him careening skyward.

"Hey!" shouted Roxas from a hill above "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Roxas challenged.

"Like you?" Larxene growled with a smirk.

"Uh, oh" Roxas mumbled, realizing what he just implied. He and Hayner ran as the hyenas continued to chase after them. They soon came to a pile of bones and began climbing when Roxas heard Hayner for calling for help as he slid down towards the jaws of the dogs. Roxas ran down and scratched Larxene across the face before she could grab Hayner. Larxene growled as they chase the cubs to a dead end. The cubs turned to see the hyenas closing in.

"Here kitty, kitty" Marley growled "Hey Larx mind if I have a little fun with the blond one before we eat him?"

"Go for it" Larxene nodded "he ruined my beautiful face"

Roxas stood his ground and attempted to roar but it came out more like a scratchy meow.

"That was it?" Larxene laughed, "C'mon do it again" she smiled. This time – however - when Roxas opened his jaws – to surprise - a loud roar echoed throughout the cavern. The hyenas looked up in surprise when they were batted away by a large paw. Leon had arrived and as the cubs cowered in the corner they watched as the mighty king trapped all three hyenas beneath his paws. They pleaded for mercy as Leon growled above them.

"Silence!" he roared "if you ever come near my son again" he left the threat hanging as the hyenas tried to explain that they didn't know Roxas was his son. Leon roared once more and the hyenas fled.

Zexion flew down to Leon's paws, giving an approving nod and was met with a cold glare.

"Dad I…" Roxas tried to explain.

"You deliberately disobeyed me," Leon scolded.

"Dad I-I'm sorry" Roxas tried to apologize.

"Let's go home," Leon commanded.

"I thought you were very brave" Hayner attempted to cheer Roxas up. Above the lions were unaware of a silver-mane lion watching from the shadows.

The cubs followed the king back to pride rock through the tall grass. "Zexion!" Leon called. Zexion landed by Leon's paws his head bowed low to lessen any blows possibly dealt to him. The king was known for his mercy but Zexion had never seen him this angry, there was no tell how he would act.

"Yes sir?" Zexion asked.

"Take Hayner home" Leon commanded, "I've got to teach my son a lesson" Roxas ducked down low in fear.

Zexion flew back to the cubs "comes Hayner" Zexion advised "Roxas" he sighed "good luck" with this he lead Hayner away, Hayner glanced back one last time.

"Roxas!" Leon called from behind him. Roxas cringed and made his way towards his father, stepping in a large paw print. Roxas looked at it curiously. He stopped by his dad and noticed his scowl. "Roxas I'm very disappointed in you"

Roxas ducked his head "I know" he answered.

"You could have been killed today" Leon continued "you deliberately disobeyed me, and what's worse you put Hayner in danger"

Roxas felt tears flowing down his face "I was just trying to be brave like you" Roxas whimpered.

"I'm only brave when I have to be" Leon explained, "Roxas, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble"

"But you're not scared of anything" Roxas pointed out.

"I was today," Leon admitted.

"You were?" Roxas asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Leon confirmed, "I thought I might lose you"

"Oh" Roxas looked away "I guess even kings get scared huh?"

"Mmh" Leon mumbled a light smile appearing.

"But you know what?" Roxas whispered.

"What?" Leon played along.

"I think those hyenas were even more afraid" Roxas joked and Leon laughed.

"That's because no one messes with your dad, come here" Leon snatched Roxas up and proceeded to play fight. They rolled with Roxas ending up on top of Leon's head.

"Dad we're pals right?" Roxas asked.

Leon chuckled "right" he confirmed.

"And we'll always be together, right?" Roxas asked smiling. Leon paused and raised his head.

"Roxas, let me tell you something my father told me" Leon implored, "look at the stars, the great kings of the past look down on us from those stars"

"Really?" Roxas asked in wonder.

"Yes" Leon confirmed, "So whenever you feel alone just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you and so will I"

**Author's Note:** _So, long absence and I apologize for it I actually am typing this half-conscious because I just had my wisdom teeth pulled on Thursday and the drugs are still in my system. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and here's my special guest. Riku! _

_Riku: Sup? Spoiler alert, I'm not ever going to be in this story! Sorry everyone Twili's kind of limited on how many characters she has. _

_**Once again another big shoot-out to my man RikuAnimeloverButler! His patience knows no bounds for each chapter! I have bad news people please don't hate me. I will be no where near a computer on Akuroku Day (8/13) I'll be away that day and my friend is really upset because we usually celebrate together so my Akuroku Day will be celebrated late this year. Sorry everyone I might post another chapter before then but I'm currently studying for an exam I have on Friday so probably not going to happen. If I don't I want to wish you all a HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! Gasp it's also Roxy's year which means Axel has to do what he says maybe I'll manage to squeeze in a oneshot, we'll see.**_

_**Please R/R**_

_**SHOUT OUTS!**_

_**TRON0602: Congratulations! You were the first to review and I brought in Riku for you YAY! Thanks for the review. I agree Xigbar would have made a great Scar as well. Thank you for the story suggestion which if you guys are interested, it's called Simba's man cub by Macora Prime.**_

_**hellomoto27: Thank you for the support! I will continue writing when I can.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: _I don't own __**Kingdom Hearts**__ or __**The Lion King**__. These belong to __**Disney **__and __**Square Enix**__._

Warning: **Character Death **_**(don't kill me)**_

Chapter 5:

Meanwhile, back in The Land That Never Was, the hyenas sat in a cave complaining about losing the cubs. "Man that lousy Leon" Marley complained, gazing down at the claw marks on his hindquarters, "I won't be able to sit for a week" Vexen laughed, "it's not funny Vex" Vexen continued to laugh hysterically "hey! Shut up!" Marly growled and jumped on Vexen, they scrapped before Larxene turned around to shoot them a glare.

"Would you two knock it off?" Larxene shouted.

"Well he started it" Marly accused pointing at Vexen.

"Look at you guys" Larxene complained, "No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain"

"Man, I hate dangling" Marley complained.

"Ya, if it weren't for those lions, we'd be running the joint" Larxene agreed.

"Man I hate lions" Marley spat.

"So pushy" Larxene added.

"And hairy" Marley continued.

"And man are they ugly" they chimed together.

"Oh surely lions aren't all that bad" a voice rumbled from above. The hyena's gazed up to meet Xemnas's cold amber eyes and dark smirk.

"Oh Xemnas, it's only you" Marly sighed.

"Ya, we were afraid it was somebody important" Larxene joked.

"Ya like Leon" Marley added.

"I see" Xemnas sneered.

"Now that's power" Marley commended.

"Tell me about it" Larxene agreed, "Just hearing that name makes me shudder"

"Leon" Marley whispered in Larxene's ear causing her to shudder.

"Do it again" Larxene cackled.

"Leon" Marley repeated causing another chill to run up Larxene's spine and Vexen to laugh. This continued until Vexen's laughter echoed throughout the whole cave.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Xemnas groaned.

"I mean not you Xemnas, you're one of us, you're our pal" Marley apologized.

"Charmed" Xemnas grumbled rolling his eyes.

"Ooh I like that," Larxene praised "he's not king but he's still so proper"

"Hey did you bring us anything to eat? Old Xemnas, old buddy, old pal?" Marley asked.

"I don't think you really deserve this" Xemnas groaned holding out a leg of a zebra, "I practically gift wrapped those cubs for you and you couldn't even dispose of them"

"Well you know, it's not like they were alone Xemnas" Larxene complained.

"Ya" Marley supported "what are we supposed to do? Kill Leon?"

Xemnas grinned "Precisely" the hyenas paused their eating as Xemnas explained his plan.

The next day Leon took Roxas hunting and after they had successfully caught an antelope, Leon explained to Roxas that he had to patrol and that Roxas could have the day off. He reminded him of the boundaries and to return to pride rock by sundown. Roxas smiled and nodded, running off towards the open plains, his father watching on proudly.

Roxas wandered the fields, he was grateful his father had allowed him some freedom after the events a few nights ago, but Hayner wouldn't be able to play today because, as expected, he had been punished to baby sit for the lionesses.

Roxas eventually reached a hill that looked out towards the gorge. His father had warned him about stampedes that occurred down in the gorge during the migratory season. Roxas knew he shouldn't disobey his father again as he had before. He had heard the rumors spreading and many lionesses kept their cubs away from him now, claiming Roxas was a bad influence.

Roxas sighed his tail drooping. He was so bored, "Well, maybe I'll just look into the gorge" Roxas though. He wouldn't be breaking the rules if he didn't enter.

He quickly ran down to the edge and peered in. He could just make out a small rock with an overhanging tree, a perfect spot to sun. Roxas gazed up and down the gorge. There weren't any signs of wildebeests. He looked across the canyon and could see a herd grazing in a field. There would be no reason for them to leave for at least a few hours. Roxas was about to climb down carefully when the land beneath his paws gave away. He tumbled down to a ledge and clung on desperately. He heard a rumble and turned his gaze to watch as the once peaceful herd of wildebeests made their way into the gorge, just below where Roxas held on.

Roxas felt his claws slipping, "Help!" he called in fright as the herd finally reached below him and sped past.

Xemnas above smiled down at the struggling cub, he had followed the cub ad as he had recognized where the young prince was headed he had ran to inform the hyenas and they had aided him by starting the stampede that now threatened the kitten's life. He quickly ran back towards pride rock, luckily Leon was currently heading back from his morning patrol with Zexion.

"Leon!" Xemnas shouted with fake concern. "Stampede, in the gorge, Roxas is there," Xemnas panted.

"Roxas?" Leon's eyes widened and he quickly ran towards the gorge, Zexion following behind.

By this point Roxas found himself almost in the path of the wildebeests' horns. He gazed at the tree he had seen earlier. With a deep breath and no time to think, Roxas leapt for the branch gripping with his life. Too late he realized his mistake; the branch was not strong enough to take his weight, only prolonging his imminent death.

There came from above a shout and Roxas gazed up into the beady eyes of Zexion. "Zexion help me!" Roxas pleaded.

"Your father's on his way hold on!" Zexion shouted.

"Hurry!" Roxas begged in fear. Axe Zexion flew away Roxas felt the branch snap further. A large knock from one of the horned beasts finally broke the branch sending Roxas flying into a familiar pair of jaws. Leon leapt onto the cliff face, depositing Roxas onto a ledge before being swept away by the herd once more.

"Dad!" Roxas shouted in fright. His eyes seared frantically for the dark mane of his father. There came a loud roar as Leon leaped from the stampede and gripped the rock, struggling to climb. Roxas ran up a nearby path to meet his dad at the top.

Xemnas watched as Leon drew closer. "Xemnas!" Leon called "Brother, help me!"

Xemnas latched his claws on top of Leon's paws. "Long live the king" he crowed as he flung Leon off the cliff.

Roxas watched in horror as his father's body tumbled off the cliff right by his climb. "No!" Roxas shouted. The blonde stared – just waiting for his father to jump out again - /sadly/ as the stampede cleared all he could make out was dust.

Tears pricked in his ocean eyes while running down to the gorge. "Dad!" he called. "Dad?" a lingering wildebeest ran by as he saw a large mass of fur, lying beneath the broken tree Roxas had sought refuge on.

He padded up to his dad and placed his paws on his dad's mane giving a small push. "Dad?" he pushed harder, still no response. "C'mon dad, you gotta get up" he tugged on his dad's ear. "Dad, we gotta go home. "That's when Roxas started realizing his dad wouldn't – couldn't – respond.

Doing the only thing a confused cub could do Roxas' shouted to the top of his lungs, "Help! Somebody! Anybody? Please Help!" He whimpered and sniffed as the pricking tears /finally/ began pouring down his cheeks. He padded back to his dad and crawled under his dad's paw. Hoping – praying – that his dad would wake up.

Xemnas had gone down and was almost pleased to see the young cub next to his dead father's body if it weren't for the fact that the cub remained alive. Roxas gazed up as he sensed a new presence. "Roxas, what have you done?" Xemnas whispered, to try and persuade the child of his guilt.

"The wildebeests," Roxas sniffed "he tried to save me, it was an accident, I didn't mean for any of this to happen"

Xemnas internally smirked "of course you didn't" Xemnas falsely reassured "no one, ever means for these things to happen. But the king is dead, and if it _weren't for you_, he'd probably _still be alive._" Xemnas gasped "What will your mother think?" Xemnas knew full well Cloud wouldn't blame the small cub but would be shattered at losing his husband.

"What am I going to do?" Roxas asked voice cracking as he choked on sobs.

"Run, run away Roxas, and never return." Xemnas advised. Roxas backed away slowly taking one last glance at his father's body before fleeing. Xemnas watched for a few moments as the hyenas stepped out of the cloud of dust behind him. "_Kill him_" Xemnas commanded, at which the hyenas gave chase.

"Roxas ran until he reached the end of the gorge and turned at the sound of laughter. The hyenas closed in and he quickly ran down a passage leading to a cliff that he tumbled down into a thicket before continuing to flee.

The hyenas yelped attempting to stop themselves from landing in the thicket. Unfortunately, Marley was unlucky enough to be knocked in and get a butt full of thorns.

"There he goes!" Larxene pointed as Roxas ran off into the desert.

"So go get him" Marley spat.

"No way, I am not going in there, he's as good as dead out there anyway" Larxene assured "and if he comes back, we'll kill him"

"Ya" Marley agreed, "hey kid, you hear that? If you ever come back we'll kill ya!"

**Author's Note:** _Look, look! I added another chapter! Yay! I'm really sorry for the very sad scene, but if you've seen the Lion King you would have seen this coming, did I build up enough love for Leon before killing him? I feel like he's under appreciated. I know I almost cried writing this scene just because I could see it in my head and oh here come the tears (sniff). Anyways I hope you…enjoyed it? I don't know if you could enjoy something so sad._

**Riku:** _Twili I think you did a good job of building up the love for Leon before ya know…killing him off -. - But I guess being killed off is better than not being in here at all._

**Thanks once again to my **_**Beta Rikuanimeloverbutler**_**! You're great! Especially this time because he actually beta read this late at night for me and I felt so awful because he already beta read for me that day. **

**HAPPY AXEL DAY!**

**Please R and R**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**TRON0602: Thank you for the review again! Always enjoy having a continuous reviewer.**


End file.
